


Distraction

by Subarukun



Category: Detective Conan
Genre: Drabble, Humiliation, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarukun/pseuds/Subarukun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>KID goes a long way to distract Shinichi so he can escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



Distraction is KID’s second nature. Shinichi knows that better than anyone. Well, maybe not better than the people who have devoted their lives to catching the thief, but he knows.

He’s seen KID do his escapes and confuse people before. KID has even managed to get the better of himself on more than one occasion. Playing with his head. Playing with his love for Ran...

But when suddenly in the middle of a chase right in the middle of a room full of police men he feels the press of warm lips against his own, he forgets all about the chase. He feels his face heat up, he can hear the room go silent, breath against his face. A soft chuckle and KID is gone.

And Shinichi knows he’ll never live this one down.


End file.
